Krieger
NOTE: This article is created by CureKurogane for the Overwatch Fanon Wiki. Please do not edit this page without permission unless you are the admins of this wiki. Thank you kindly. "Peace ain't gonna be silenced today." Krieger is a playable hero added to the Overwatch series originating from Canada. During his childhood, Krieger lost his family to a notorious gang and he spent most of his life as a teenager lost the crossroads, falling in the wrong crowd until he was arrested and was put in the Canadian Armed Forces to avoid time in prison. He lost his right arm during the Omnic Crisis and was replaced by his Chrome Arm, a weaponized robotic prosthetic arm and performs offensive attacks, making him ranked in the Offense. Appearance 'Physical Appearance' Krieger is of Canadian descent with German and Swiss ancestry. He stands around 6'4" (193 cm) and 225 lbs due to his muscular build. He has brownish-black shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and a five o'clock shadow with stubble. His right arm was replaced by his Chrome Arm. 'Attire' Krieger's default attire is a black and blue Military-style bomber jacket nearly resembling Soldier: 76's, but with one of the sleeves being ripped off to show his Chrome Arm. He wears a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a pair of black and silver boots. He wears a dog-tag necklace which has a picture of Malachi on the back. Personality Krieger is shown to be a very serious man who never smiles due to his rough past. But he's really a gentle person who cares about the people around him. He does take seriousness when it comes to being part of the Overwatch team and is a very fierce fighter in the battlefield much to Soldier 76's envy and the loss of his right arm proved that he kept on fighting without even slowing down which earned him a lot of respect and helped him cope with his tragic past. Krieger isn't as upbeat like Tracer or Lucio, but he isn't afraid to spark a conversation with anyone, especially Malachi, whom he starts to become romantically involved with. And he isn't the person that can easily get pissed off unlike Helios, Sarafina, and Mystic, having a very calm manner and often acts very friendly to his teammates even though he doesn't smile. Biography 'Early Life' Aurick Gilbert Krieger was born in Rocky Peak, Alberta, Canada on July 1st, the 147th anniversary of the independence of Canada to Swiss mother,' Agnes Ingrid Heidegger' and German father''' Ulrich Simon Krieger''' who ran a small bakery in downtown which caught the attention of many people. During his younger years, Krieger was a bubbly child who smiled a lot when he meets new people. He's always welcoming them with open arms even when he started learning his first words. By the time he was 4, his younger brother, Armin Johannes Krieger 'was born and the whole Krieger family moved to Calgary by the time he was 6 years old. 'Childhood After moving to Calgary with his parents and brother, Krieger enjoyed being around kids and would play in the streets while his parents start expanding their bakery business in which they named Krieger Backt as an honor to their German and Swiss heritage. It seems that Krieger was having a perfect and happy life: his parents who want the best for him and a younger brother who looks up to him. The eldest son of the Krieger family believed that he had the world into his hands as he grew up from a little boy to a young man. But all the glitters is not gold. Everything darkened for Krieger when he was only 14 years old when he was coming home from a baseball game with his friends when his home was surrounded with police cruisers and ambulances where they carried from what it looked like injured citizens. That's when he was notified by the police that there was a shooting that had injured many people and took other peoples lives, including his parents and his younger brother, Armin. Devastated from the loss of his family that he loved, Krieger started to distance himself from his friends and his peers. 'Teen/Adult Years' After the loss of his family, Krieger finds out that the cause of their deaths was from a notorious gang called the M-54 gang in which they were arrested for their murders as well as the other victims. But that didn't change the fact that he had lost the people who gave him life and a wonderful younger brother. Since then, he has been in some foster homes in which he refused to acknowledge the people who want to raise him as their own, for they were strangers to him. So, he left and started hanging out with the wrong crowd, getting into fights and even joined a gang of his own until the age of 18, when he was arrested by the Calgary Police and was taken into custody. After hearing what had happened to his family back when he was 14, they decided to give him a choice: Join the Canadian Armed Forces, or spend 15 years in prison. Krieger was going to refuse at first, but he didn't want to spend so many years in prison and so he decided to join the Armed Forces. 'Omnic Crisis' Coming soon... Abilities 'Chrome Arm' The Chrome Arm is Krieger's main weapon and primary fire. It is a highly advanced robotic prosthetic arm equipped with different artillery and serves as a replacement of his right arm in which he lost during the Omnic Crisis. His main fire is his Knuckle Lasers, which he shoots a small-range of projectile fire, dealing with 25% in damage. Main default key: Right-click on mouse 'Plasma Sword' The Plasma Sword is Krieger's first ability. He transforms his Chrome Arm into a cyber longsword, allowing him to perform clean strikes on incoming enemies, gaining multiple kills. The sword has an 8-second duration and a 12-second cooldown and the damage dealing is 75%. Main default key: E''' on keyboard. '''Waveshock Waveshock is Krieger's second ability. It allows him to power up his Chrome Arm as he balls his hand into a tight fist and delivers a hard punch on the ground, sending strong shockwaves, knocking down enemies and damaging them. The ability deals with 50% in damage and its cooldown last for 7 seconds. Main default key: Left-shift on keyboard. 'Sprint' Like Soldier 76 and Paladin, Krieger has the ability to run in high speeds whenever the mission he's in and can evade enemy attacks or rush in to aid his companions. Unlike his other abilities, his Sprint ability doesn't have a cooldown and can be used for long duration until cancelled. His speed matches with Soldier: 76. Main default key: Fn ' key on keyboard 'Atom Blast Atom Blast is Krieger's ultimate ability. This is one of his Chrome Arm's most powerful attacks - once it powers up until full charge, Krieger fires a straight and powerful beam of plasma energy, getting multiple kills depending on the number of enemies heading his path. This ability deals with 80% damage and whenever a player or an enemy Krieger uses this ability he shouts out "Deis ist dein Ende!" which means "This is your end!" in German while an allied Krieger shouts out, "Activating Atom Blast!" Main default key: '''Q '''on keyboard. Relationships COMING SOON... Voice Lines Hero Selected *"Peace ain't gonna be silenced today." During Set Up *"I ain't those people who like to wait." *"Make sure we stick together for this mission." *"How long is this gonna keep up?" Communication Hello *"Hello." *"Hey." *"What's up?" *"Guten tag." *"Wie geht's?" *"Schöne Grüße." Thank You *"Thanks." *"Thanks a lot." *"Much appreciated." *"Danke." *"Sehr geschätzt!" Understood *"I got you." *"Heard ya." *"Verstanden." *"Ich verstehe." *"Zehn vier!" Trivia COMING SOON... Category:Heroes Category:Offense Category:Male Characters Category:Overwatch Agents Category:Canadian characters Category:German characters Category:Swiss characters